


Winter 1963

by Corvicula1979



Series: Always in My Head 'Verse [5]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Secret Marriage, The Kennedy assassination, writing one's own vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[work in progress, this is a placeholder while I write it]</p><p>Erik has a strange notion of timing.</p><p>There's no legal or socially-sanctioned way to do it. That's not about to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter 1963

[placeholder text]


End file.
